All To No Avail
by Kajou
Summary: Germany has business to take care of and Italy's boss wants in; "Italia...She wasn't ready for war."    Will Contain Germancest


This came to me with a combination of Deviantart and Violin music~

Also, this is, in no way, assossiated with real happenings or historical events.

Danke.

A blonde man pulled on a dark military jacket over his black tank and began fastening the buttons, starting from the bottom. '_If I survive this...It'll be a miracle_' Thoughts or his brother's death raced through Germany's mind, sending shivers down his spine. The last thing he'd want is to die like his _bruder _did... a sad story, really.

_The wall collapsed from in front of the tall blonde, dust and debris flying everywhere from where chunks of concrete and wire hit the ground. Icy blue eyes strained to see through the cloud of dust, but it was too thick to see anything. Suddenly, a silver-haired man leaped from the other side of the collapsed structure and into the expecting arms of his brother, who spun him once to keep from collapsing himself. Ludwig put his brother down onto the ground in front of him and held his pale face between his hands. Tears streamed down the taller nation's cheeks, and he was laughing and smiling the biggest the silverette had ever seen him smile, which was more than several years ago at least. "West...stoppit...you're gonna make me cry" the shorter winced and pulled his brother close by the back of his head, running his fingers through the dusty blonde hair. They laughed together for a moment, but soon laughs turned into sobs and the brothers held eachother close. Ludwig held onto his brother as if his life depended on it, salty tears soaking the shorter's off-white hair, and Gilbert buried his red, tear-streaked face in his brother's shoulder, shaking forcefully with each powerful wave of sobs. Germany groped at his brother's Prussian blue uniform, needing to hold on to _something_ to remind him this was reality. He felt his brother relax, and pulled away from their embrace to see his face. He was staring off somewhere far away, and his eyes were hazy. "West...Bruder..." Germany shook his head virogrously, tears dropping from his chin and more still coming. "Bruder" Germany closed his eyes, pulling his brother back into a tight hug, and petted the back of his head relentlessly out of anxiety "No...no, Bruder, you can't go!" he held onto his brother's uniform again, so tight his knuckles hurt after meer seconds. "You can't go!" Gilbert weakly tried to hold onto his brother's uniform as well, his legs were giving out and he didn't want to fall out of his brother's grasp. Germany slid to the ground with him, still clinging to him for dear life. He held him like a child as much as his size would let him, and looked down into his brother's unfocused gaze. A single tear fell onto his gloved hand, hanging limply across his chest, which was only moving every few seconds, and shallowly. germany stroked his beloved brother's cheek, shaking his head. "Don't die...Bruder" he chewed his cheek to keep from sobbing and a tear fell from his brother's eye. Ludwig quickly wiped it away with his own gloved hand, then replaced it to supporting Prussia's head. "Bruder...Ich liebe dich...Gute nacht" Ludwig could almost feel the life leaving his brother's body as it went limp, Gilbert's arm falling from his chest to the ground beside him, sending up a cloud of dust. "BRUDER!"_

Three knocks on the german's door snapped him from his thoughts and his icy blue eyes settled on the sight outside his window, though He quickly turned away '_War...nothing but war'. _He opened the door to his quarters to see Italy, and the brunette smiled hugely back at him. "Germany! My boss wants to talk to you!" The feminine, high-pitched voice went straight to the german's brain and threatened to give him a headache if it were to continue. Ludwig frowned and nodded, closing his door behind him. He lifted the red armband he'd had in his hand to his shoulder, fastening it around and turning it so the black symbol was showing. He motioned for Italy to follow him, and started off toward her boss's office.


End file.
